


Slayers In Heat

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Slayers In Heat

Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre was in her room reading about snakes. "Hah. I'm bored." She whined so she stood up from her bed and changed her clothes. "I think I'll just take a walk." She smiled to herself and headed out.(Umm Cobra will be my... Ya know)

Sting was doing some paperwork when he had the sudden urge to do something, then he remembered. "Dammit! Mating Season!" He cursed. He went out and passed a confused Yukino.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah I know 

Carrie somehow got transported from her world to Sting's. She wasn't a wizard and she couldn't use magic. She was also naked right in front of the Sabertooth guild.

Eric decided to leave Jellal's group for a little bit to go do some exploring. He soon saw a girl and stared at her captivated by her beauty.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre felt someone's gaze at her, she looked around and saw a male with reddish brown hair. (idek XD) She smiled and walked over to him "Hello. Who might you be? I'm Andre." She stretched out her hand.

Sting sensed a person outside of his guild and looked down from his window and saw it was a girl. "Why is she naked?" He asked himself then felt his heart suddenly beat faster "What the."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and didn't know what to do. She was about to get up and find a place to hide.

Eric smirked at her.  
"The name's Eric and you baby are just so beautiful."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre blushed, "Oh uhh well I don't know what to say. Wanna come over my place?" She asked Eric

Sting went down to talk to Yukino "Hey Yukino can you lend some of your clothes to the girl outside?" Yukino looked at him confused "What girl?" Sting groaned "Just do it please." So Yukino nodded and grabbed some of her clothes and went outside to lend it to Carrie "Hello miss, I'm Yukino, please Umm wear these." Yukino smiled  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and got dressed into them. She smiled at her and said thanks.

Eric nodded smirking as he followed her to her house.

Can Sting kidnap her and rape her?  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Yea sure.

Andre grabbed his hand and lead him to her place. Once they reached her house they went to her room. "You can sit on my bed." She told the male.

"Miss, let's get you inside." Yukino gestured you inside. Sting then walked to the entrance of the guild. "Oh hello, I'm Sting, The guild master." He smiled then stared at your body.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him.  
"I'm Carrie. What's a guild master and what's a guild? Where am I?"

Eric sat down on her bed looking up at her and he grabbed her pulling her down with him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre squeaked and stated at Eric eyes widened "E-Eric what are you doing?" Andre said in pure shock

"I'll explain along the way and I'll take you to my room." Sting said grabbing Carrie's arm as they walked along the hallway "A guild is an association of wizards. A guild master is the guild's leader whom keeps the place in harmony and the person who does the work.." He explained  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded. Suddenly she had a bad feeling and she didn't trust him. She tried to get out of his arm and run away.  
"Let me go!"

Eric smirked at her as he leaned in making hickies on her neck.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm lovin up on you babe. It's mating season for me and I chose you to be my mate."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre bit her lip. She was trying to pry Eric off her "Stop it Eric!" She yelled

When Carrie screamed Sting tightness his grip around her arm "No." He said and instead of dragging her, he carried her bridal style "Your gonna be mine." He said as he smirked

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry. She didn't want this. She struggled in his arms.  
"Please don't rape me!"

Eric ignored her as he went down now making hickies on her shoulders while groping her boobs roughly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre moaned quietly "Ah~ Eric p-please stop." She cried her tears were at the brink of pouring out.

Sting ignored her cries. Once they reached his room Sting threw her on he's bed he walked over to Carrie with a big Grin and held her arms over her head and kept her legs in between hers. "Let's have some fun shall we~" He licked Carrie's ear as he started ripping the clothes she was wearing  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried to struggle as she was about to scream for help trying to alert someone to come help her.

Eric sucked on a nipple while kneading the other rubbing her inner thigh.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre moaned loudly. Luckily the windows and doors were closed. "Ahh~ Eric nghh." She squirmed in his grip.

Sting covered Carrie's mouth "Ohh darlin' don't scream instead I'll make you moan~." Sting looked at Carrie's body as he smirked and grabbed one of her breasts and sucked the other.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry as she also started to moan but it was muffled.

Eric switched nipples giving the other the same attention.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre started tugging in Eric's clothing as she started kicking off her pants. "No fair. If your gonna do this to me you have to hale of your clothes first." She stared at him her blush still on her face.

Sting licked all the way down to her stomach while rubbing her clit. "How does that feel babe?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got his hand off or her mouth and she slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
"Let me go!"

Eric too off all of his clothes smirking as he licked and kissed her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smirked as she ran her fingers through Eric's hair then his chest "Hmm~ I must say you actually look very dashing." Andre smirked as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Sting rubbed his stinging cheek (XD) and growled at Carrie. "Now you've done it." He ripped off whatever clothing Carrie was wearing that was covering her 'down there' and Sting brought his face to her entrance and licked it "My you taste good~" he cooed and kept on licking her.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
XD 

Carrie started to moan as she arched her back shivering in delight.

Eric smirked as he growled in pleasure and rubbed her hips.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre licked her lips as she wanted him in her now. "Eric enter me~" she moaned not sure of what she said. When she did she blushed furiously 

Sting kept on licking her then inserted a finger then started pumping followed by another finger and did the same procedure. He then took of his clothes and kissed Carrie's forehead  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry again trying to push him away from her.

Eric smirked and nodded ramming his dick into her really fast.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre groaned. "Fuck! It hurts, but feels.. Ahh~" She moaned in pleasure once the pain went away.

Sting looked at Carrie. "Does it hurt?" He asked but couldn't keep it in so he took off his pants not waiting for a reply from Carrie and stuck his erect dick in her feeling pleasure "Ahhh~" He moaned  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"It hurts! Get out of me!"

Eric slammed into her harder and deeper into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
(I feel butterflies in my stomach XD)

Andre arched her back "Ohh yeah~ Keeep going!~" She yelled "Ohh~" Her body was starting to her sweaty.

Sting shook his head feeling more pleasure waiting for Carrie to adjust to his large dick. "I'm sorry Babe. I can't help myself." He groaned as he felt his dick twitch  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Why? XD 

Carrie soon started to moan in pleasure.

Eric gripped her hips bucking into her.

Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
('Ramming his dick into her really fast' XD omg)

Andre clutched her bed sheets while wrapping her legs around Eric's waist "Ohh Eric who knew your so good at this~" she moaned grinding her hips "Ahh~"

"That's what I like to hear babe~" Sting looked at Carrie, bringing her head to his face then kissing her lips for 9 seconds then going down to her neck and started sucking.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
What about it? XD

Carrie mewed arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Eric hit her g spot wanting her to cum as he smirked at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
(It's funny like XD)

Andre moaned "Keep hitting that spot then~" She winked at Eric. Leaning to his neck then sucking at the skin.

"You like it?" Sting gripped Carrie's hips as he hit the g-spot and kept hitting that spot. He felt like cumming already.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
It's what? XD

Carrie whimpered and came all around his dick.

Eric hit it again as he came inside her shooting his seed into her growling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
(It's funny I laughed so hard XD)

Andre felt him came and she did as well "Ohhhhh!~" She screamed in pleasure looking down at the mess they made. "Ahh Eric Hmm~" She giggled as she caressed his face "I love you." She smiled as she leaned on his shoulder. "You rapist." She said before passing out 

Before Sting pulled out he came moaning loudly as his seed went through Carrie as he collapsed beside her panting "Im sorry I did that Carrie." He looked at her wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he passed out.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lol I see XD 

Carrie was tired so she fell asleep.

Eric was exhausted he pulled her close to him and fell asleep as well.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
xD

The next day Andre woke up and felt Eric's arms around her she smiled "Eric wake up." She shook the male slightly.

Sting was still asleep his arms tightly wrapped around Carrie. He mumbled things in his sleep like 'I won't do this to you again' and 'I love too much.'  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie woke up nuzzling him.

Eric soon woke up and smiled at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled again "Sleep well?" She wrapped her arms around his torso.

Sting woke up and looked at Carrie smiling "How ya feelin'?" He asked the girl  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him.  
"Sore and in pain."

Eric nuzzled her nodding.  
"Yeah I did baby you?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre nodded "Yeah, Well I need to bathe.. Come with me?" Andre asked as she prayed off Eric's arms of her and stood up. She turned and walked to the bathroom.

Sting frowned "Im so sorry. I..I just couldn't help myself.. Will you forgive me?" Sting said as tears were about to fall.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

 

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him and sighed.  
"No I can't yet. It's gonna take some time ok?"

Eric smirked nodding as he followed her to her bathroom.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre closed the door when they were both in she turned on the water until the tub was full. She went in and gestured Eric to go in to. (The bath is already ready by then)

Sting nodded and gave Carrie some clothes to wear because he already knew that she did not like being naked..  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Uh Sting can we go out and get me some girl clothes? I'll need them."

Eric smirked and went into the water sitting down in the tub.

Ok  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Once Eric went into the tub Andre went closer to him and turned her back so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Yeah, but just wear these.. Just for now okay?" Sting told Carrie  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded as she left and waited for him.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre hummed as she washed herself "Where do you want to go after this?" She asked the male.

Sting went out arms around Carrie's shoulders "Let's go buy some clothes. I'll pay." He said looking at her smiling.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodding as they left and started to walk to a store.

Eric shrugged as he washed his body too.  
"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
"How about a bakery? I forgot to grab some food yesterday." Andre scratched her cheek and giggled.

Sting lead Carrie to a clothes store where there was mostly female clothing. "Pick which one you like." Sting told the girl.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon got clothes that she wanted. For the day she wore thigh high socks ankle boots short shorts a tank top and a vest.  
"How do I look Sting?"

Eric washed his hair after that and got out drying himself off and nodded to her.  
"Actualy you wanna go to a grocery store instead or a market for food."

Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre tapped her chin "Good point." She smiled as she got out of the tub and dried herself and grabbed her clothes. 

Sting blushed "You look very beautiful.. Carrie." He smiled and payed for the clothes.

(I have to take a bath.. Because me and my mom are going somewhere.. Umm let's continue this later. Bai )  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and started to walk. She was getting hungry.

Eric got dressed into his clothes and waited for her outside.

Ok bye XD  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
I'm back//

Andre pulled Eric outside "It's beautiful out here." She smiled

Sting and Carrie headed out. Sting kept glancing at Carrie every once in a while still blushing  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up at him blushing.  
"What's wrong Sting?"

Eric smiled and nodded at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Once Andre and Eric reached the grocery store they bought all the things they needed... Which was alot and Andre payed for it. "These are heavy." Andre said struggling carrying the bags.

Sting blushed darker "N-nothing! It's just that you just look really beautiful.. I can't seem to stop looking at you." He smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red looking away from him.  
"U-uh th-thanks," she stuttered.

Eric helped her carry most of the bags and they walked back to her place.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre set down the bags in the kitchen and got the rest from Eric and she sat on the couch and watched T.V.

Sting smiled and nodded "Hey let's go to that park." He smiled "I'll buy you some ice cream."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded holding onto his gloved hand.

Eric sat down next to her and watched tv with her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre placed her head on Eric's shoulder "Hey can I sleep on your shoulder?" She asked the male.

"What flavor would you like Carrie?" He asked her still having that smile on his face.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Chocolate!" Carrie exclaimed proudly as she blushed getting embarrassed.

Eric smirked and nodded wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Soon Andre fell asleep snoring softly.

Sting laughed at her reaction "Okay then, two chocolate ice creams please." The ice cream vendor nodded and soon gave you two chocolate ice cream and Sting payed for it.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sat on a bench and chowed it down in no time at all. She had ice cream by her lips.

Can he lick it off of her? XD 

Eric nuzzled her face smelling her scent through her hair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
XD m'kay.. This is getting adorable XD

Andre was still sleeping mumbling "Wanna go catch a movie?" As she rolled on top of Eric wrapping her arms around him.

Sting looked at Carrie "Hey Carrie you got something." He leaned in and licked the ice cream off her face.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked and blushed looking up at him.

Eric smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap kissing her neck softly.

Yeah it is! XD  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
*fangirls* the cuteness!

Andre was smiling in her sleep.

Sting laughed as he blushed. "That was adorable." He dared to pat your head and soon noticed the sun was setting "Hey let's head home." He glanced over at you.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and got up but soon stumbled and was about to fall.

Eric kissed her neck lightly making hickies on it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre nuzzled her head in the crook of Eric's neck. "Hmm." She mumbled.

Sting caught Carrie before she fell "You okay there?" He asked her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded kissing his lips softly.

Eric made hickies on her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre woke up still feeling sleepy and felt something wet on her shoulder. She raised up her head to see Eric making hickies on her shoulder. "We'll hello to you to." She smiled

Sting blushed. "Okay then. I'll carry you." He said as he picked the girl up bridal style and walked back to his place.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started making hickies on his neck.

Eric smirked at her nipping her ear.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre giggled. "What do you want?" She asked him raising a brow.

Sting bit his lower lip trying not to make a sound. When they reached his place, he laid Carrie down on his bed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him.

Eric sucked on her earlobe.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre pushed the male down on the couch, as she bit the skin on his neck, soon sucking on it.

Sting looked down at Carrie's blushing face. He leaned in and started making hickies on her neck. Soon going down to her collarbone still doing the procedure  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned shivering in delight.

Eric started to groan in pleasure.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre stopped. "Round 2?" She asked winking at the male as she got off him and walked upstairs to her room.

Sting was still going. He took of his clothes and Carrie's as well being careful not to rip the cloth. "You like that?" He asked the girl.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was lost.  
"Like what?"

Eric followed her smirking then went on her bed taking his clothes off ramming his dick into her really fast.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
"Ahh! Damn.." She cluchted her bed sheets tightly as Eric rammed himself in her.

Sting looked at Carrie "This." He started sucking on her neck and shoulders. Going down to her breast. Playing with the right and sucking the other.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed and nodded.

Eric slammed into her harder and faster.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre arched her back. "Ahh~ keep going!" She moaned, looking at Eric with lustful and loving eyes.

Sting smirked. He went down to her entrance and lightly blew on it.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked in delight.

Eric gripped her hips bucking into her.

Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre growled. "Nghh." She groaned sitting up and clutching on Eric's shoulders tightly.

Sting positioned his member at Carrie's. looking at her waiting for an approval.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded.

Eric hit her g spot.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre cummed and collapsed on her bed. Heavily breathing.

Sting went in gently not wanting to hurt her. He moaned in pleasure.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back.

Eric came inside her pulling out panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead before falling asleep.

Sting hit her g-spot feeling more pleasure. He positioned her into a sitting position sucking her skin.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed as she came all.around his dick.

Eric snuggled against her falling asleep as well.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre wrapped her arms around Eric's waist and nuzzled her head into his neck.

Sting collapsed beside his mate, breathing heavily.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panted looking at him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Sting looked at her caressing her cheek. "Sleep.. I know you feel tired." He kissed her nose as he looked at her smiling.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded snuggling against him falling asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Sting fell asleep as well.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up.

Eric woke up nuzzling her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre soon woke up as she looked at Eric "Good morning." She kissed his lips lightly as she stood up from bed.

Sting was snoring softly soon waking up. "Morning. Sleep well?" He asked  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded blushing.

Eric growled kissing her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

Sting smiled "Good. Let's make some breakfast." He stood up.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got up and got dressed into her clothes.

Eric thought for a second.  
"Bacon and eggs baby."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled "Okay then." She headed down to cook.

Sting went down and waited for her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went down and saw him smiling.

Eric followed her slapping her ass cheeks as he walked by.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre squeaked. 

Sting smiled "Pancakes?" He asked the girl  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded.

Eric waited for the food.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre cooked their breakfast and set it on the table. "Here." She gave Eric his plate as she smiled, sat down and started eating.

Sting made pancakes. Once he was finished he gave the plate to Carrie as he gave her a toothy smile.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon ate her pancakes.

Eric ate his food.  
"This is good baby."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled "Thanks babe."

Sting glanced at Carrie as he took a bite out of his food. "Is it good?" He asked  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded smiling at him.

Eric finished his food.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre took his plate as well as hers and washed it.

Sting finished his food and looked at Carrie "You wanna go to the guild after this?" He asked the girl.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she finished eating her food.

Eric waited for her and went outside.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre went outside. "Wanna go to the playground?" She asked the male

Sting took her plate and left it in the sink "I'll wash it later." He said  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went outside waiting for him.

Eric nodded and walked to the playground.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre ran to the monkey bars and did a few tricks on them.

Sting went out and held Carrie's hand and started to walk  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeezed his gloved hand in hers and kissed his lips.

Eric smiled at her as he sat on a swing looking up at the blue sky.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit

Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre got off the bars and went to the swings. "Soo what now?" She looked at Eric.

Sting smiled as he kissed back and pulled away. "C'mon let's get going."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed nodding sadly as she walked with him.

Eric shrugged.  
"Do you have a guild you're a part of?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre shook her head "No, hehe." She scratched the back if her head.

Sting noticed the sad nod she gave him earlier. He hung his arm over your shoulders  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie made it to the guild and shyly hid behind Sting.

Eric nodded as he hugged her close to him.  
"Neither am I."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled and hugged back. "I love to hear your voice, ya know that?" She said as she looked up at the male.

Sting opened the doors and held Carrie's hand as they walked in.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie still hid behind Sting.

"What do you mean?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled "Your voice, I really like how it sounds." She smiled.

Sting saw Rouge "Rouge!" He called out and the black- haired male looked at him "What is it?" He asked "And who might she be?" "This is Carrie. The most beautiful girl I've seen in my entire life!" He says  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red at that and mumbled hi to Rogue.

Eeic smiled at her nuzzling her.  
"I'mm not really that much of a talker."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
"Heh. It's fine. I do know your a wizard." She laughed nervously 

"Hello to you as well." Rouge smiled to you "Sting you have more work to do." He told the blond and Sting then sulked "do I have to?" The other male nodded then left  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at him.  
"Do you need help with anything?"

Eric laughed as he nodded.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled. "So what can you do? I mean, you ability?" She laughed.

"Hmm? Oh not really just a few paperwork." Sting smiled sheepishly  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she sat down in a chair by his desk.

"Well I'm a poison dragon slayer," Eric told her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre rested her head on her hand "That is still interesting." She smiled.

Sting started to do some paperwork  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie watched him bored. She got up and went to explore the guild.

Hey can Rogue kiss her a little and then Sting finds out?

Eric nodded and kissed her lips passionately.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre kissed back as she smiled in the kiss.

sure//

Rouge came in the room. "Sting may I talk to Carrie? Privately?" The blond looked at Rouge "What for?" Sting asked "I just want to know a bit more about her." Sting nodded as he returned to his work. "Carrie come with me." Rouge says

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just followed him.

Eric deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre ran her hand through his maroon hair..

Rouge the closed the door, grabbed her arm then kissed her.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Mmm!" Carrie said into the kiss. Her eyes widened and she struggled.

Eric closed his eyes and sighed being content.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled. "Hey, do you by any chance know a girl named Juvia?" Andre asked in curiosity 

Rouge pulled away and looked at Carrie. He then grabbed her wrist then pinned her to the wall. He was about to start making hickies on her shoulder "What the hell are you doing?!" Sting came out  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh I was thinking can Rogue try to rape her but Sting shows up just in time to save her? XD  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Ohh m'kay I'll edit.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok XD  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked at Sting and cried.

Eric shook his head no.  
"No why?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
"Nothing, just curious." Andre looked at him and smiled.

Sting grabbed Rouge's collar and slammed him down. "Why the hell did you do that?!" He yelled, Rouge stayed silent for a while then kicked Sting off "Don't put your nose in somebody else's buisness." Rouge said as he dusted himself off. He glanced at you and walked away.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just cried and left the guild.

Eric nodded still puzzled and curious as to why she asked him that.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre sighed "I know that look, your curious. Aren't you?" She said as she stood up hiding her hands behind her.

Sting regained strength and saw That Carrie was not where she was. He ran out and tried to get her scent. Once he did he followed it.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sat on a bench in a park and cried.

"Yeah why'd you ask me that?" Eric tried again.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre. "Well she used to be my best friend.. I used to stand up for her back then.. After that my brothers....." She started crying. 

Sting saw the girl. "Carrie!" He called out  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie ignored him sobbing.

Eric hugged her rubbing her back.  
"Shh it's ok."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre cried softly on Eric's shoulder.

Sting hugged Carrie tightly. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hugged him back.

Eric looked down at her.  
"Then what happened?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
"They left me... I couldn't find Juvia as well back then. She always made me smile when I was sad." Andre held Eric's shoulders.

Sting looked at the girl. "What else did he do to you?" He asked you rubbing your back  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"He kissed me and he was about to make hickies on my neck."

Eric stroked her cheek.  
"It's ok baby. I'm here for you now."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre sobbed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks."  
//Can Juvia like pop out from nowhere then see me?//

Sting growled. "That bastard!" He tightened his grip "How dare he do that! To you nonetheless!" He was mad at rouge he felt like he wanted to rip him in shreds.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sure XD

Carrie whimpered a little in pain.

Eric saw Juvia come over to them.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre looked up and saw the familiar blue haired girl "Juvia?" She wiped her tears.

Sting loosened his grip around Carrie. He didn't want to let he go. "Let's go home." He says as he stood up and carried the girl bridal style.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked blushing.

"Hi Andre," she said walking closer to her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre hugged the other girl "Juvia! I missed you." She said as her hug tightned.

Sting laughed. "Hold tight." He said as he ran full speed towards home.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie held on tightly to him.

She hugged her back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre let her go. "So how ya doin?" She asked the bluenette whilst glancing at Eric every in a while..

Sting reached home and set Carrie down as he plopped on the couch. Panting.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed going up to his room.

Eric smiled at her.

"I'm good how are you doing?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
"Cool." She smiled "Have you new friends?" Andre asked.

Sting soon went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. Once he finished he brought some to his room to to give to Carrie. "Carrie, here." He gave some soup.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just pushed it away from her laying down on his bed crying.

"Yeah I guess. What about you and who's that handsome fellow?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre blinked. "Oh we're just umm.." She thought of an awesome excuse "Chillin' since he's my umm." 

Sting frowned and set the plate on a table. "Stop crying." He held her shoulders. "Please.."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You think I'm a slut don't you?!" Carrie sobbed.

Eric smirked at them.  
"I'm her mate."

Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre blushed 5 different shades of red. "Yeah you c-could say that."

Sting looked at her shocked. "No.. Why would think your a slut." He took Carrie's face in his hand.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"It wasn't my fault! He forced himself on me!" Carrie shouted looking away from him.

She smiled at them.  
"Well I'm happy for you both."

Eric smirked licking her cheek.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
"U-umm, how bout you Juvia? Do you have someone who likes you?" Andre smiled still blushing.

Sting hugged the girl tight. "He made you feel that way. But you aren't a slut."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked up at him with tear stained eyes nodding.

She shrugged.  
"Yeah Lyon of Lamia Scale loves me."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre laughed hughing Eric "That white haired ice wizard?" Andre asked

Sting looked at Carrie. "You shoukd eat this you know I care for you." He smiled  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and started eating the soup.

Eric hugged her back while juvia nodded.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre looked at her friend, examining her then saw a mark on her thigh. "Juvia, what's that mark?" She asked.

Sting smiled "I'll just take a bath." He smiled "You can join me anytime." He said as he walked in the bathroom.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
At that Carrie finished her soup got naked and joined him in the tub.

"This is a mark to show what guild you're a member of," juvia explained to her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre nodded. "So what guild are you in?" She asked.

Sting massaged Carrie's shoulders as he kissed her neck  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to moan. She saw that Rogue actually left a hickey on the right side of her neck.

"Why Fairy Tail of course! The best guild that there is!" juvia said happily.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre smiled "Sounds interesting. Can you tell me more about Fairy Tail?" She asked hanging her arms on both Eric and Juvia.

Sting saw the hickey and growled "Dan that Rouge." He cursed under his breath.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook in fear at him being mad.

juvia told her more about Fairy Tail.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
"That very interesting." Andre smiled "It's getting late, good bye Juvia." She hugged Juvia and and stood up holding Eric's hand and left.

Sting felt Carrie's shaking. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He told her as he kissed her cheek.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and nodded.

Eric squeezed her hand in his smiling at her.

Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
When they arrived at home Andre went straight to the bedroom and plopped on the bed instantly falling asleep.

Sting smiled and got out of the bath and dried himself. "I prepared some clothes for you. When you get out, change in them and get some rest."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and got out drying herself and got dressed laying down on his bed falling asleep.

Eric laid down next to her pulling her close to him snuggling against her falling asleep as well.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Sting was in the living room. "Why would he do that?" He asked himself, remembering the previous events  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up.

Eric woke up nuzzling her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre woke up, but she kept her eyes closed. She tucked in her lips so her teeth were covered by her flesh "Nom." The sound came out of her mouth as she bit Eric's shoulder with her skin.

Sting woke up in the living room. He then got up and prepared breakfast. After making some bacon and eggs he went upstairs to check on Carrie. "Good morning Carrie." He said as he saw the girl.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Morning Sting," Carrie said getting up going downstairs.

Eric growled and groaned blushing.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba Inuzuka  
Andre giggled as she rubbed her eyes and patted Eric's head "Mornin." She said, standing up.

Sting went downstairs as well. He went towards the table and sat down and started eating with Carrie  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started eating her food.

Eric got up and went to take a shower.


End file.
